


Burning Fury

by VideoGameRoses



Series: The Night Is Always Darkest Before Dawn [6]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Gen, Rage, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoGameRoses/pseuds/VideoGameRoses
Summary: The ancestors had given her strength. And now she would use that strength to kill her father.
Series: The Night Is Always Darkest Before Dawn [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1371280
Kudos: 10





	Burning Fury

She remembered her death. She remembered it vividly.

The pain of the blade slicing through her flesh - her bones - like paper. Pieces of glass biting into the skin of her legs and forearms, dragging blood through the floor. Tears in her eyes nearly clouding the scene of her mother's dismembered corpse. The blank expression on her father's face. Most of all, she remembered the begging.

 _Please_ don't kill her like her mother. _Please_ let her live. _Please_ don't do this father.

But he did.

Fury plagued his eyes and it was as if the rage that consumed his body overcame the love he had for her. Even as the blade continued to slice through her, there was no sign of her father.

What a cruel way to go, being killed by someone who was supposed to protect you. Who was supposed to love you.

As he stared down at her dying body with hatred, Rin felt the wrath of her ancestors flow through her body, fueling the rage and betrayal she felt.

She would make her father pay. She would take her revenge: for her and her mother.

Even as the black cloud of death descended upon her, she felt the burn of anger in her veins, in the blood flowing freely from her body. But her vision was fading and a coldness had settled into her bones.

She was going to die by her father's hand unfairly. Everything she had done in life didn't matter anymore.

The months spent by her mother's side. The long hours of the lowly paying job. The nights desperately consoling her father and telling him it would be alright.

All of it. For nothing.

Rin felt one last flame of rage burn within her before her light was extinguished.

She knew that that the afterlife would be different from the living world, but what she hadn't expected was to find herself drifting through a realm that matched none of the descriptions she had been told about.

Everything was dark. Limbs the length her body stretched from everywhere. They seemed to have no end or beginning to them. Even more, they seemed to be alive in their own way, pulsating with dark energy.

Rin wasn't sure how long she sat trapped there, switching between overwhelming fury and shivering fear. She drifted through the darkness with nothing to tell her what day it was or how long she'd been there.

Finally, when she was on the bring of insanity, a voice spoke up.

"Do not worry, I am here to help, I _promise,"_ The sickeningly sweet voice murmured softly.

Despite the gentle tone, it scrapped against her ears. Though she herself could not be considered something to trust, Rin did not trust it the voice. Not at all. Whatever it was, it was not a creature of good nature.

"What do you want, 悪い人 ?" She growled, her accent thickening with each word.

_"What_ _I_ _want_ _doesn't_ _matter. The real question is: what do you want, Rin Yamaoka?"_

Though it frightened her that it knew her name, the question was enough to make her pause.

What did she want?

Rin wanted her father to suffer. She wanted to wield the rage passed down from generation to generation so that she could split him into pieces, just as he did her.

_"Then come. I will_ _give_ _you_ _the_ _revenge you so rightly deserve. All you have to_ _do_ _is accept me. Let me in."_

The one part of her that wasn't consumed with rage argued that this was a horrible idea. That whatever this thing was, it would only make her regret in the end. Whatever price she would have to pay would not be worth the revenge.

But her mother, she thought. Her poor, sick mother. She never even had a chance against her father.

The rage within her flared up, consuming every inch of her soul. A scream ripped itself from her throat as the anger took over completely. She could barely hear the malicious chuckle over her own voice.

_"Go, my Spirit, go_ _forth_ _and release your wrath."_

A fog began to roll in through the darkness, covering up the blackened limbs. Like some distorted version of a mirror, she looked into the smoke and watched as her reflection began to change.

Her complexion turned white as her long black hair rose into the air. The wild, untamed tendrils moving with a mind of their own. Each limb that had been cut from her body appeared again, hovering in the air with a distinct line of air between where it was supposed to be and where it was. Even the gashes on her side, though wiped of blood, were left untouched. Shards of thick glass sprung from her hands and legs, breaking the skin with a nauseating feeling. Her school uniform was burned from her body, leaving only yellowed wrappings to cover her. The very last thing to change was her eyes.

The dark irises began to glow a brilliant white. Beneath the depths, she could see seething bitterness. A hatred that burned bright. Rage passed down to her that she would wield against her own blood.

She growled, looking up through the fog.

There, floating in the air, was the katana passed down by her great-great-great grandfather. The one her father had used to..

 _"I wonder_ _if_ _you will use it the same way your father did. I wonder if you will cause him the same pain he caused you,"_ The voice pondered.

She knew that it was taunting her but she was too far gone to care. Rin wanted blood.

Her slim, pale fingers wrapped around the katana's handle, gripping it so tightly that her knuckles went even paler.

Off to her right, the fog cleared into a pathway. Shining in the oval was her living room. It was like no time had passed for the real world because her father was still standing above her body, breathing heavy and covered in her blood.

Consumed by her anger, Rin rushed forward. She zipped in and out of view, slipping into the pockets of space between time. Though she knew had never been able to do it while she was alive, she did it as though she had been practicing since she was a child.

Her voice rose in wails and screeches, startling her father enough that he turned.

Immediately, he went pale, scrambling to move back. He tripped, falling on his bottom. It was a truly pathetic display to see him desperately try and scoot himself into a corner, trying to get as far away as possible.

 _"What an insignificant little rat,"_ The voice commented.

The raspy, broken noises falling from her chapped lips angrily rose in pitch with agreement. Her body cracked grotesquely as each floating limb moved just slightly out of alignment for a second when she moved forward. Each step taking her in and out of existence. The step right before she got to her father found her with the katana in her pale, glass-laced hand. The very same one that had been used to take her own life.

 _"Yes, use your rage. Use your hurt. It will become your weapon and you in turn will become mine."_ It whispered softly in the confines of her mind.

Yes. Yes, that was a good idea.

The ancestors had given her strength. And now she would use that strength to kill her father.

She gave herself one last moment to take in everything.

The way his eyes clouded with fear. The miserable, pitiful whimpers. The darkened stain growing on his pants.

"Please Rin," He begged.

In her mind's eye, she heard the echoes of her own begs and how they fell on deaf ears. She remembered her death and how he did nothing to stop it.

A wicked, crooked smile stretched across her ghostly features. When she spoke, it sounded as if there more more voices than just her own. Each just as sadistic and harsh sounding as her.

"ここに慈悲はありません."

Rin swung the katana, blood splattering her face.

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to put some japanese dialogue in to at least honor Rin's heritage because I didn't think it would do her justice to talk in all english all the time. I also used google translate so I am very very sorry if it's wrong. I hope you enjoy and until next time ;)
> 
> 悪い人 - bad one or evil one
> 
> ここに慈悲はありません - There is no mercy here


End file.
